Ginger
is a lithe bright ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, and muzzle and blue eyes. Description Appearance :Ginger takes after her father in pelt color, and mother in build. She has the lither, sleek body shape of her mother, with the same slanted eyes, and large ears. She also has the bright ginger pelt of her father, with added white on her paws and muzzle. Her long, thick fur hides the few scratches on her from view, and makes for hot greenleafs, and she has icy blue eyes. Health Physical Health :Ginger is in good physical health, with strong muscles and good agility and endurance. She will sometimes get sick, but it is rarely something dangerous. During the heat of greenleaf she will occasionally become short of breath and tire easily. Mental Health :Ginger has a solid mind frame that she never staggers from. She is quite intelligent, learning most new skills quickly, and tries not to make the same mistake twice. Personality :Ginger is a cat who isn't afraid to speak her mind, though she's careful about jumping into a fight. She has a fiery temper and sharp tongue that you wouldn't want to get in the way of. She often criticizes Viper's group openly, and refuses to acknowledge Leaf as her sister due to her allegiance with them. Cats in Viper's group are some of the few cats Ginger, if she knew she could take them, wouldn't think about jumping into a fight with. :Ginger would protect any cat- Clan, loner, rogue, or kittypet descent. She tries to do what she believes is right, and make friends with the cats that live near her, even the shy Mint. With her desire to do what she thinks is right comes mistakes and wrong decisions as she sometimes refuses to acknowledge that another cat has a better idea or that what she's doing may not be right. She can also be a bit bossy or pushy without realizing it, though if another cat points it out she'll try to fix it. Skills and Abilities :Ginger is an adept fighter, and can hold her own against another cat, though she tries not to fight. Despite there being some cats she can't beat she will sometimes acts as if she thinks she can when standing up for others or her beliefs. She is well-off as a hunter, good enough to support herself, but isn't the best. She is a fast runner in short bursts of speeds, but has no endurance or stamina and can't keep running for long. She is quite good at tracking as well. Life Backstory :Ginger and her two siblings, Leaf and Mist, were born to Jaspar, a kittypet, and Ruby, a loner. Ruby raised the kits on the forests bordering the Twoleg Place, and their father often visited them. As a kit Ginger tried to prevent fights between her two siblings, and as her's and Leaf's personalities developed she grew critical of her sister's actions. She was close to Mint until the other she-cat left, rarely having a sharp word for her. :Slowly Jaspar stopped visiting the four, and one day announced that this was his last visit, and offered for his kits and Ruby to come live with him. All four declined in turn, with Ginger telling him that she had lived in the forests all her moons, and, as much as she loved her father, she would not want to leave it. Afterwards the kits only saw their father on the occasional venture into Twoleg Place. :As the cats grew older the family separated, with Mint leaving to live in the forest close to LakeCan's territory. Then Leaf left to live on her own, staying close to Towleg Place, and finally Ginger and Ruby, staying together, left where their home had been since Ginger was a kit. :Ginger settled down with her mother in the forest. Together they live a good life, managing to catch plenty of prey together. Ginger will sometimes disappear for several days at a time, exploring the surrounding forest, and knows her mother doesn't mind. :She tries hard to make friends with the other cats, and keep in touch with Mist. She became close friends with Mint, often visiting the she-cat. She greatly opposes Viper's gang, and makes sure the she-cat knows it, going as far as to take some of the group's prey or challenging the cats to a fight. The only cats within the group she leaves alone are the lower members, knowing they are mistreated often. She has a particular soft spot for Red, aware that the she-cat regrets signing up with Viper and wishes to escape from her choice. Roleplay : Relationships Family Father: :Jaspar: Living Mother: :Ruby: Living Sisters: :Mist: Living :Leaf: Living Friends :Ruby: :Mint: Enemies :Leaf: :Viper: Images Character Pixels Category:Kit Category:Loner Category:Shimmer's Cats